


Wants and wishes (dreams coming true)

by Verse



Series: Commissioned works [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lingerie, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: All Beth needs to do is ask. The problem is getting around asking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a lovely person who wished to remain anonymous. I haven't written until dawn in a while, it was a lot of fun getting to explore these characters again :D

“ _ Urghhhh _ ”

The wood feels rough against Beth’s forehead, ignorant of and uncaring for its owner’s troubled mind. It must be nice, she thinks, to be a desk. No worries. No dumb emotions to ruin relationships. No homework. Just an eternal, peaceful, endless life of boring. (...unlife? A desk is technically an amalgam of dead trees, isn't it? Wouldn’t that make a desk some freakish Frankenstein monster from a tree’s point of view?)

...God, she’s musing over a freaking desk of all things. She really fell low here.

“Hey hey hey!” The voice startles her. A shuffling noise follows, so Beth tilts her head to her side to take a good look at the intruder daring to disturb her angsty internal monologue.

Oblivious, or- just as likely- trolling, Josh is staring at her, a large smile on his face.

“Your Favorite,” his voice rolls with an emphasis worthy of an abridged serie voice actor, in such a way that Beth can actually hear the capitalized adjective “and Best brother brought you some tea!” He says in a cheerful tone. Beth lifts her head up- and realizes that, to her surprise, there actually  _ is _ a steaming cup of warmth at her elbow.

“Thanks.” She nods, taking hold of the handle and a sip out of the cup. It’s warm and pleasant, if a bit bitter- Josh never adds milk to his drinks. Or sugar, for that matter.

Josh, who is taking a sit next to her, staring uncomfortably.

“.......soooo,” he starts. Beth rolls her eyes at how predictable he is. Of course he wants something out of this. “What’s wrong?”

...well, color her surprised, she was wrong. She thought she’d have to deal with the 4chan troll side of her brother today, not the softer protective one. A pleasant, if unfortunate, twist.

“You don't want to know.” she replies because even if he  _ did _ , there is  _ no way in hell _ she’s sharing her problem with her older brother of all people.

Josh cocks up an eyebrow, never one to back down from a challenge (unfortunately, as Chris’s collection of lead soldiers would attest). “Try me.”

Urgh. Stubborn, nosy idiot. Beth can’t help but smile at that. “...relationship problems.” That’s one way to word it.

“Aw, and you wanted to deprive me of this sweet sweet salt? I’m offended, Beth.” Josh snorts, then immediately turns serious. “Real talk though. Sam may be one of my best friends, I’m always here if you need an ear, okay?”

Aw, that's cute. And annoying. For god’s sake, she can take care of herself. She’d tell him to take a hint but at this point she’s pretty sure he caught on it and is choosing to push anyway.

Beth stays silent for a few seconds,pondering over the crudest way to word it. “Josh. It’s about our sex life. You don’t  _ want _ to hear about that.”

Josh blinks rapidly. He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. Finally, he chooses to bury his face into his hands.

“You  _ did _ ask.” Beth points out, because she’s not taking the blame for him shoving his foot to the knee in his mouth again. “And I warned you.”

“I did. And you did.” He’s not blushing- not yet? But it’s still painfully obvious in the way he averts her gaze that boy howdy he does  _ not _ want to have this conversation right now. Or ever. “I mean, you do you, obviously, godspeed and all that, just… you're my sister. No shaming I just. Don’t want to think of you doing… that. Even slash especially with Sam.”

Beth waves a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, I get you.” This isn’t quite the most awkward conversation she’s ever had with Josh, but it’s a close second. (..actually, no, that would be a close third. But that’s more telling of Josh’s general trolling tendencies than of the quality of their current conversation.) “Don’t worry.” She gives him one of her trademark half smiles “I’ll find someone else. I’m very resourceful.”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t find someone else.

It’s not that Beth doesn’t have a wide and diverse social circle. There are the people she befriended, and the people Hannah befriended, and the people Josh befriended, and the people  _ these  _ people befriended. This all resulted in the predictably messy and loud group of friend she has today.

It’s not that Beth doesn’t have any choices. It’s that they all. Every single one of them. They all  _ suck. _

Sam is out, because duh. Beth’s girlfriend is the very cause of her troubles. Now that would be awkward to bring up. Of course, Beth knows she should bring it up to her at  _ some _ point, but she’d like to talk it out to someone else first.

Josh and Hannah are also immediately out, for obvious reasons. No matter how close she is to Hannah- no matter how much Josh likes to cheer on his friends whenever someone gets laid- no. Just. No.

Chris and Ash are both out too, because Beth can’t for the life of her imagine either of them being any help on the communication front. Maybe if they ever get over their endless pining, but Beth would rather solve her problem within the current decade. Besides, they already have a lot to deal with, what with the whole “recovering from a drug addiction” (for Ashley) and “just newly started taking testosterone” (for Chris)

Left are Jessica, Matt, Mike or Emily.

On paper, either sound like a good choice; they’re experienced, they would be all too willing to lend an ear, and might even give out some helpful advice once they’re done laughing at her (because, let’s be real, they will.)

In practice that is a different story though, since they are all  _ irredeemable chatterboxes _ . Telling anything to Jess or Mike is just asking for the whole squad to know about all the specifics of her woes. Matt would only ever tell things to Jess- but that brings up the same problem.

And Emily… oh, Emily would keep the information to herself alright. Preciously. As blackmail material, that is. Beth is not nearly that desperate yet, thank you very much.

So, yeah, Beth really doesn’t have any alternative to brooding in silence. But if she did, here what she would like to put into words:

Sam is hot.

That’s a fact. Josh agrees. Mike agrees. Jessica agrees (though she needs a handful of liquor to admit that.) She’s attractive. Nothing groundbreaking. Being buff as shit will do that to you.

The thing is, at times, Sam gets kind of… dominant, for lack of a better word. Seductive.

Not in a bad way.

In a very.  _ Very _ attractive way.

 

* * *

 

They’re playing Super Smash Bros, and Josh brings up the idea of playing in teams. Sam and Beth against Josh and Hannah.

“We won’t lose to you!” Josh says, pulling his tongue out. Hannah cheers at his side, pumping her fist into the air.

Sam laughs at that, and slides an arm around Beth. “As if you could beat us!” She leans in to press a kiss to Beth’s cheek, and

in a very

very low voice

she whispers

“ _ You won’t disappoint me, will you, Beth? _ ”

Sam pulls away in a second and goes back to her usual cheerful self- but Beth feels shivers running down her spine the whole game.

They still lose, because for all her bravado Sam sucks at video games and Josh is way too skilled with a controller. Beth takes it with only mild complaining, because let’s be honest, she didn’t expect to win in the first place.

“Alright, team switching now!” Hannah chirps “Give me back my best friend, you heathen.”

“Alright, alright.” Beth rolls her eyes as she clicks to change her team, but she smiles, nonetheless. As much as she could do without the passive-aggressive jealousy… well, Hannah  _ is _ her sister, and Beth can’t help but feel happy when she’s happy. And feel happy when her girlfriend is happy.

Josh pats Beth’s shoulder roughly. “Bad move, Hannah, you should have stayed with me, you would have been among the winners this way!” He turns his head and grins wide, all teeth out like an advertisement model. “Let’s go, lesbian, let’s go!”

Sam pulls her tongue out. “Oh, we’ll  _ crush _ both of you!”

Beth can’t help but wonder if she imagined the suggestiveness in her tone.

 

* * *

 

Or- they’re out wall climbing, the four of them (Chris declined as soon as he realized physical efforts would be involved, Matt unfortunately has a football game that day, and none of the others were interested). They stick to the shortest walls, the one they can climb without any security other than the cushioned floor, because they’re lazy and because Josh wants to race them all and that requires everyone to have free hands at the same time.

The results are. Mixed.

“This is… harder… than it looks…” Josh pants, holding the water bottle close to him. Beth would make fun of him, but she’s just as flushed and breathless as he is.

Hannah laughs, out of breath, and swiftly steals his water bottle. She did a lot better than Beth had expected. (Which is… as awful as it is to say, kind of a blow to her ego. Hannah has always been the scrawnier twin. Beth thought she would  _ at least _ be toe to toe with her.)

“It’s not just a matter of brute force. It’s all about technique.” Sam says, smiling. She’s sweaty, but compared to the Washington siblings she looks fresh as a blooming rose under the rising sun. She walks to Beth, who is sprawled on the floor like a big floppy starfish, and extends a hand at her girlfriend. “I showed Hannah the other day. C’mon, I’ll teach you.”

Beth’s muscles say no. But her pride says yes, so she grabs the offered hand anyway.

“It’s not that complicated,” Sam says, placing her in front of the wall again. “the thing to remember is that not all holds are made to be grabbed from the upside. All you have to do,” Sam’s hands trail up Beth’s arms to lace their fingers together, and then gently tilting her wrists “is take them sideway.”

Sam suddenly steps closer, pressing her front against Beth’s back. “Another thing,” her tone is even, as if she was discussing the weather. But if her voice is innocent, the way her hands leave Beth’s to settle firmly on her waist  _ definitely _ isn’t. “keep your hips close to the wall. Very. Close.” Her lips are at Beth’s ear now. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Too close.  _ Too close. _ It feels like her hands are all over her, like she’s completely at Sam’s mercy, god  _ fuck _ .

And, in a flash, Sam steps back. “And keep your feet sideway on the holds, it helps with balance!” She finishes cheerfully. “Hey Josh! You back to life yet?”

Beth’s face feels really, really hot.

….she needs a drink.

 

* * *

 

Or another day- they’re baking spinach cakes, the four of them; Sam, Hannah, Beth, Josh. Because Sam has been meaning to teach them her vegetarian ways for a while now, and the realization that none of the Washington could cook to save their lives was the one drop that made the jar spill.

“It’s not like we  _ need _ to cook.” Josh grumbles “that’s what private chiefs are for. Or we can order stuff or go to the restaurant like normal people.”

“Bold of you to assume normal people are as filthy rich as you.” Sam teases back with a pat on his shoulder. It’s easy to forget that Sam isn’t  _ actually _ a part of the family. She got brought in by Hannah and then solidified in by Beth and Josh rolled with the new addition and now she’s by default included in anything the siblings do. “Besides, don’t you want to pick up gals?”

Josh groans- but goes on with his baking, seemingly convinced enough. Hannah giggles next to him and fistbumps Sam. “It’s good for your health anyway.” she says.

The oven beeps and Sam cracks her knuckles. “Alright, pass me the oven mitts, I’ll take them out this time.”

Beth frowns as she passes them- though she’s not actually offended. “It was  _ one _ time.”

“One time too many.” Sam sticks out her tongue as she pulls out the tray. “I like your hands too much to let you burn them so stupidly, honey.”

The cakes look good, if nothing else. Josh scrunches his nose, the unappreciative heathen, but Hannah reaches out for one… only to get her hand slapped away.

“Wait for them to cool, you animals.” Sam rolls her eyes, amused.

“Aw, come on, aren’t they better when they’re still hot?” Hannah argues, fingers still outstretched.

Beth decides to back up her twin and turns on the charm. “Come on, Sam.” She steps close, closer to her girlfriend. Beth never mastered the gentle art of doe-eyes. But she has other ways; she sets an o-so-casual hand on Sam’s waist, leans in to kiss her cheek, and says “pretty please?”

Sam blushes lightly, obviously barely holding back a grin. She moves to peck Beth’s temple, sweet and soft.

Then she whispers so quietly Beth could have as well imagined it.

“Maybe if you get on your knees.”

A shivers run down Beth’s spine.

Oh.

Oh god.

The moment is broken, however, by a yelp of pain and Josh suddenly jerking his hand away from the tray “They’re hot!”

“I told you so!”

 

* * *

 

So, yeah. Beth thirsts. Beth thirsts  _ hard _ . When she’s in the shower, when she’s joking around with friends, when Sam is making love to her, Beth’s mind wanders- to rougher, rawer places, filled with words in her ear and nails in her hips.

“So…” Sam interrupts Beth’s thirsty introspection. It occurs to her that fantasizing about how much greater she could get fucked when she literally just had sex is kind of a poor move, but hey, her mind her rules. “Can I talk to you about something embarrassing?”

Of course she can. Beth loves Sam very, very much, for a lot more than just sex. Of course she can.

“Well…” Sam sits a little straighter, causing the blanket to slip and reveal her very naked and very distracting breasts.

“Okay, so, sex with you, that’s usually pretty great.” A lesser soul would have been offended by the 'usually’, but Beth knows that’s about the nicest way to refer to their first few times. She likes to think they both got better though.

“I was just thinking…” considering how straightforward Sam usually is, Beth is pretty surprised by how much she’s stalling. “Well, do you want to, ah, try, spicing things up I guess?”

**Yes. Yes. Yes.**

Beth rolls on her side to face he girlfriend. “Tell me, what did you have in mind ?”

Sam flushes, swallows. “Just… don’t get mad, okay? You don’t have to agree, I know it’s not. Usual. Just… hear me out.”

Sam tells her.

For a few seconds, there is silence.

Then Beth bursts out laughing.

Sam flushes hard and covers her eyes with her palms. “I-I know it’s, kinda weird, but you don’t need to- make fun of, me y’know.”

Beth shakes her head. “It's not that.” There’s still laughter in her throat, something loud and borderline hysterical. “It’s just- I- you-” words fail her. The irony of it all sound like a Shakespeare dick joke. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, something so much worse, but I was so scared that’d you’d freak out, and- and it turns out you- you’re also a kinky hoe.”

Sam stares, eyes wide as saucers. For a few seconds, she’s speechless.

“... How much worse are we talking?” She asks finally.

Beth tells her.

As things turn out. Sam would like that. Very, very much.

 

* * *

 

Getting the Washington parents out of the house isn’t really a problem. If anything, it’s having them  _ present _ that proves difficult.

Hannah and Josh, though, that’s a different story.

“There’s a butterfly exposition in town.” Beth starts carefully. She’s talking to Josh first, because it would be both too cruel and too awkward to tell Hannah to leave her sister and best friend alone for a day.

Josh laughs quietly. Oblivious. “Oh damn, Hannah is going to have a field trip, isn't she?”

“She really is.” Beth can’t even remember when did her twin’s butterfly obsession start. She vaguely recalls a book about first-nation people beliefs? “It would be really nice if you could go with her there.” Beth continues subtly.

Obviously too subtly, because Josh hums softly. “Let’s make it a family trip! It would be pretty fun.”

Beth sighs. She guesses she could- and should- try again to pass the message discreetly. But god. She’s one tired, thirsty gay.

“Josh.” She tries again. “I need you and Hannah to leave the house for a day.”

Josh stares at her, brows knitting together, and if Beth was feeling merciful she’d let him figure the implications out by himself. As it is, Beth is growing increasingly irritated, and if she’s going to embarrass herself then screw it she’s dragging him in her tomb.

“Josh, I’m going to get rawed by my girlfriend.” she bites, and manages to only mildly blush at that. “Take Hannah and get the fuck out of the house.”

Slowly, Josh works to pick up his jaw. He closes his eyes, breathes in heavily, as red color his cheeks. Gently, he sets his palms on her shoulders.

“Beth,” he articulates carefully, “I will do literally anything you want if promise me to never, ever, share that much information with me again. Ever.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Beth finds herself annoyed at how naive Hannah can be. (Though to be fair, Beth would challenge anyone to  _ not _ be annoyed by Hannah’s puppy crush on Mike. The guy isn't interested !! He’ll never be interested !! And that’s fine!! Accept it and move on!! Beth has had enough crushes on straight girls to know the drill. And yet here Hannah is, arm wrapped in gauze from a  _ tattoo _ of all things. Come  _ on _ .)

Today, though, Beth can’t help but be thankful of it. She’s positive Hannah doesn’t notice Josh’s wink when he comes to whisk his sister away for a “wonderful surprise!”

He just couldn’t  _ not _ embarrass her, could he.

“At least we got the whole house for ourselves!” Sam laughs, blushing. If nothing else she’s quicker to bounce back.

And suddenly it dawns on Beth that oh, god,  _ they’ve got the whole house for themselves _ . It’s happening. It’s  _ happening _ .

She swallows hard. She wants this. There’s  _ no doubts _ that she wants this. She’s nervous nonetheless. Fuck. It’s like her first time all over again.

“You, ah, know your safeword, right?” Sam asks, rubbing her wrists with shaking hands. At least Beth knows she’s not the only one fumbling.

Beth nods. “‘Hannah’, right?” nothing like your sister’s name to kill any mood. Though it occurs to Beth that if this was one of those trashy romance novels she loves to hate, the whole 'calling the wrong twin name’ during sex would actually be pretty likely-

“Alright.” Sam interrupts her train of thoughts. “Alright. Alright.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

Gently, Sam kisses her.

It’s something soft and sweet, almost chaste, really. For a time, anyway. Soon enough, Beth feels teeth nibbling at her lower lips. She hums appreciatively. Out of habits, Beth raises her hands to lace her fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling her closer, harder-

Suddenly, Beth feels hands on her shoulders- and she finds herself roughly pushed on the bed.

“Nuh-huh,” Sam smiles (cocky and sassy and unlike Sam at all) “hands. Off. Until I say otherwise.”

Oh, oh g od, that  _ voice _ . It’s that small glimpse of tease Beth kept seeing in the past- but more  _ intense _ somehow. This is bullshit. Fucking bullshit. Sam barely even touched her yet, that voice alone  _ shouldn’t _ make her clamp her legs shut.

Oblivious (or maybe not so much) to her inner turmoil, Sam tilts her head to pepper her neck with kisses. Beth feels a hand sliding under her shirt, fingers drumming over her stomach. Another between her thighs, slowly spreading them.

She sucks in a breath when Sam’s teeth scrape her collarbone, barely managing to keep her hands on the sheet. She’s going to kill Beth. A palm comes up to cup her breast. She’s going to  _ kill _ Beth.

“S-Saaam…” Beth moans when she feels a tongue over the shell of her ear. Idly, her hand goes up, reaching for Sam’s exposed skin.

A mistake.

Sam honest to god  _ growls _ when Beth’s fingers touch her hips.

“I said.” She raises her head, looking at Beth straight in the eyes with that gaze that could cut steel

“Hands.” She takes hold of Beth’s wrists roughly, like a dragon claiming her gold.

“ _ Off _ .” Sam slams Beth’s hands back on the bed, pinning her down. Beth wiggles some, to see if she can get free- to no avail. Sam is simply too strong.

Sam could do anything she wants to her at this instant.

The thought makes Beth’s breath hitch.

And Sam does. Fuck, she  _ does _ . Sam keeps her hands firmly locking Beth’s owns, but she demonstrates herself creative soon enough. Teeth and tongue there, on Beth’s ears and throat and lips. A knee here, nudging between her legs,  _ pressing _ .

“Behave.” She whispers when Beth squirms. “I have a surprise for you~”

Tease. She’s being a huge, fucking, damned  _ tease _ . Beth’s hips buck, try to get some friction, but Sam only moves her knee. Beth tries to catch Sam’s lips for a kiss, but she only gives her this devious smirk of hers and bends to nip at her jaw. Tease. Down her neck. Tease. Front of her throat.  _ Tease _ .

“S-Sam,  _ please _ .” Beth manages to whimper. Her head is swimming. She wants. She wants.  _ Fuck _ , she’s never been kept on edge for so long, Beth  _ needs _ to get fucked. “Sam, I-I’ll do any-thing,  _ please _ .”

Sam chuckles. It’s the single hottest thing Beth has ever heard. “ _ Anything _ , huh?”

And suddenly Beth’s hands are free, Sam’s weight completely off her. Beth can’t do anything but blink blankly, disoriented by the sudden lack of contact. Sam smiles wide and fumbles with her belt buckle, pulling down her pants to reveal-

She’s wearing a strap-on.

Holy shit,  _ she’s wearing a strap-on. _

“Sur~prise!” Sam sing-songs. Beth’s mind runs like a kid after an ice cream truck. How long has she had that on? For the whole makeout session? For the whole  _ morning _ ?

Sam pulls her up for a kiss- a full one, heated and wet and  _ oh god there’s tongue _ . She feels the toy against her navel, hard and proud and so much thicker than fingers. The anticipation makes her shiver.

Sam grabs her shoulders again, and it feels almost too easy for her to flip Beth around, shove her head first on the mattress. Sam kisses the back of her neck so gently it feels like she’s mocking her, but she presses harshly between Beth’s shoulder blades when she tries to lift herself up.

“Face down, ass up.” She whispers with a lick on Beth’s ear. “That’s how I want you.”

Beth doesn’t dare disobeying when she feels the bed tip and Sam moving behind her, hands all over her ass.

It doesn’t take long for Sam to work her out of her pants. Afterwards, though, it feels like she takes  _ forever _ . Palming, groping, squeezing- her cheeks and thighs and dripping self. Rubbing the toy all over- Beth feels it sliding over her lips, brushing her clit, but still-  _ not _ \- inside her-

“ _ Sam _ .” Beth calls. Fucking, fucking tease. Getting her bent over and ready to beg and still denying her. Fucking, damned  _ tease _ .

Sam laughs. Asshole. “You’re right, you’re right. That’s mean of me.” She seizes Beth’s hips, fingers digging in her flesh, and-

**_Fuck_ ** .

But if the buildup had been insufferably slow- Sam seems determined to make anything past that very much  _ not _ . She’s all speed and strength and rough bucks, manhandling Beth like she had no weight.

God. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It’s all so much. It’s all too much. The fabric rubbing against Beth’s cheek and palms and knees. The firm grip on her waist. Her legs slipping and spreading and offering new sensations as the angle shift. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam.

The sheets fail to muffle her scream when she feels the heel of Sam’s palm pressing against her clit.

“Come on,” she taunts, her voice sounding very far and yet so loud through the haze of Beth’s mind. “I know you can scream louder than  _ that _ .”

And she’s right, she’s right, and Beth keeps getting dragged higher and higher and  _ higher _ -

The world turns  _ white _ .

She comes back to her senses slowly, her own panting ringing in her ears. Vaguely, she registers Sam sliding out, and lets her legs fall flat onto the bed.

The mattress shifts again, and she feels Sam’s lips gently kissing her temple. “You doing okay hon?”

“Y...yeah…” Beth manages to answer, breathless. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good.”

Hands take hold of her sides, and carefully, she’s rolled on her back. Her vision turns from sheets to Sam, her Sam, looking at her from above with smiles in her eyes.

“Hey there.” She says. She reaches for the bedside table and drags a bottle back to Beth. “Here, drink this.”

The water feels deliciously cool to Beth’s drenched throat. It takes her a moment to empty it, hands still trembling and breath barely starting to even out.

“Anything else you want?” Sam asks with light concern. “More water? A bath? A massage?”

“Cuddles.” Beth spreads her arms in her best imitation of a fried egg. Sam snorts and flops next to her, dragging her into a hug. The toy feels wet against her belly, which kind of weirds her out, but she quickly brushes it off.

“So… up to your expectations?” Sam asks, sheepish.

Beth barks out a laugh in response. “God  _ fuck _ yes. That one voice you made, Sam. I’ve never been this wet this fast.”

Sam giggles and kisses her cheek. “Aw, thank you. I’ve been practicing actually.” Of  _ course _ she’s been. Sam is nothing if not a perfectionist at heart. The thought of her girlfriend in front of a mirror trying to sound sexy still makes Beth snort though. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“It was really great. You were amazing.” Beth kisses the tip of her nose, then pauses. “Though, next time, maybe go a lil lighter on my hips? This is gonna leave a mark.” She frowns and glances down. “Ten marks.” she corrects at the obvious finger shapes on her skin.

Sam gives her a thumb up. “Gotcha.” For a few seconds, no one speaks, simply enjoying each other’s embrace. “So, what do you want to do now?” Sam eventually asks. “Round two? Or we could watch a movie, your call. Matt lent me his Disney collection.”

Beth hums quietly. “Well, you didn’t come, right?” Sam shakes her head, and Beth smiles. “You know I hate leaving you hanging. Give me ten minutes and we can try that one face-sitting fantasy you told me about.”

Sam flushes at that, smiling wide. “I’d love that.” She pecks her girlfriend’s lips. “Take your time. We have the entire day.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG shout out to my commissioner, without whom this chapter would have never happened! I wish you the best of times :)
> 
> This work occurs in the same universe as "Knots and Laces" fun fact

This is, by _far_ , the stupidest thing Beth has ever agreed to do.   
  
Jessica raises a dubious eyebrow. "Uh. Josh's sixteenth birthday?"   
  
Hannah nods seriously. "Halloween, 2014."   
  
Emily smirks. "Goose costume-"   
  
Alright, alright fine! This is _one_ of the stupidest things Beth has ever agreed to do, stop rubbing all her terrible decisions on her face!! That goose incident shouldn’t even be on this list, sober-Beth should not be responsible for what drunk-Beth decides to do. And at least she’s only tried to _seduce_ one. Josh tried to _fight_ one. And lost. Badly. Clearly, Beth wasn’t the stupider of the two.

Honestly, she and her brother did everyone a _service_ . Would they have known not to fuck with gooses without them? The answer is no, which means _someone_ would have tried to fight one at some point, and gotten hurt. A _service_ , Beth says.

(The only good thing about this whole event, really, is that Emily can’t use it as blackmail material. The bad thing is that the reason she can’t use it is because her entire group of friends has already seen the video. Frankly, Beth still isn’t convinced Hannah has deleted it like she said. Her sister may be a little on the naive side, in true Washington fashion she can _sneaky_ when she wants to.)

Jessica smiles, with her very own special trademark that is not quite a grin and not quite a smirk, but still manages to radiate an absolute aura of _smugness_ around her. “Aw, come on Beth,” she says, raising her glass like a duchess at a ball (Beth can tell it’s one of these things she’s just _always_ wanted to do.) “it’s fun, isn’t it?”

 _Fun_ isn’t exactly the word Beth would have used. _Puzzling_ would have been more accurate. Or maybe _obscure_ . _Mystifying_ . Oh, no, no, wait, another good one: _Unfathomable._

(When Beth was seventeen, she borrowed Ashley’s thesaurus with the intent of writing something deep and poetic to ask Sam out. After months of careful preparation, what _actually_ came out was a rather incoherent “god shit fuck you’re so pretty I can’t I’m just I love you so much please date me”.

Beth isn’t really a stickler for plans.

Though, if the poem itself wasn’t said out loud (not that day anyway), the ridiculously extensive vocabulary stuck.)

Either way Beth doesn’t regret being here. Admittedly, she doesn’t really get any of this, but much like discussing cute boys with friends, while she herself doesn’t have much interest in the subject, plainly hanging out with friends _is_ fun.

“...I guess it is.” she replies eventually. That seems to be good enough for Jessica, who nods understandably and turns toward the _other_ Washington.

“And what about you?” Jessica asks Hannah with a sweet, sweet voice and a shit-eating grin. “See anything you like?”

Hannah, to her credit, barely sputters. “I, uh. Maybe?” she twirls a lock of hair nervously. “I’m not really, sure. I don’t usually do, those kind of things, you know?”

Yeah, Beth suspected that. Hannah had always been the most conservative one of the household.

Jess, good host that she is, merely pats Hannah’s shoulder. “You know, I think you should go for it. Try on a few of those. No harm in just trying, right?” ah- and there it goes, Jess’s hand migrating to Hannah’s hip in a way that would make most people faint. (Beth sure thinks _she_ would faint, anyway. No offense to her girlfriend. It’s not like Sam would be _stoic_ if Jessica pulled that on her either. The girl’s prettyyy.)

“Besides,” Jessica adds with a ink, “I think Matt _really_ wouldn’t complain.”

Hannah looks up to her, her eyes sparkling with hope like a shoujo manga protagonist. “You think?”

“Well, let me put it this way.” Jessica takes a small sip out of her glass, regal. “I _know_ Matt would appreciate some lingerie.”

...ho ho _ho_?

That is some _crunchy_ information if Beth has ever heard some. Not Matt’s kinks specifically, no one cares about that. But how Jess got to know it? Now _that’s_ something to go inquiring eyes emoji all over.

Beth opens her mouth to contribute with her own piece of advice, a piece of ancient wisdom shared from a sister to a sister. “Life’s too short to pretend you’re not into some weird shit, Hannah.”

Oh, the hiss her twin spits is _legendary_.

Beth ducks away with a laugh, relying purely on Jessica holding Hannah back to make her escape. “I’m sure blue is your color!” she as throws a last jab before sprinting away to hide behind some other potential meat shield.

Oh, Hannah will be fine. She’s in good hands.

Besides, Ashley has barely said a thing since the beginning of the party. What’s up with her?

She barely notices Beth, focused as she is, her gaze a laser on the fabric. Huh.

“Finding something to your tastes?” Beth asks, lightly poking the girl’s shoulder to get her attention.

Ashley doesn’t even look up, just scribbling some things on the back of her party invitation (Jess was never one to half-ass things. The blonde has a LOT of things to cross on her bucket list.)

“Nah. Not so much my thing.” Mh. Unfortunately, to be expected. (Not that Beth _seriously_ pondered over her friend’s kinks on a regular basis. She only did that when it was three in the morning on girl’s night.) “I’m doing research.”

…

Research.

 _Research_.

“You know, how it looks, how it feels, to wear and to touch, how do the sizes work, all that.” Ashley clicks her tongue and gives her a side eye. “I’m a _writer_ , Beth. I’ve been paid to write weirder stuff, honestly.”

...wait, now that’s news to Beth.

Sweet, introvert, tongue-tied around her crush, so very obviously vanilla Ashley, writing weird kinky stuff? _Willingly_?

“You’re pulling my leg.” Beth smirks. Ashley is probably trying to sound tougher for their sake. It’s kinda of cute, actually. Vanilla baby trying to fit in the kink squad.

Ashley turns to give her an unimpressed- and slightly annoyed- look.

“...Did you know,” Ashley’s pen twirls between her fingers, spinning and rolling like a magician would roll a coin over their knuckles, “that some people fantasize about being eaten?”

… Uh,

Wait

Wh

Wha,

“I’m not shaming or anything, to each their own and all that.” the spinning stops, and Ashley’s pen comes to mindlessly tap on her own cheek, beating a gentle rhythm to fill the absolute and complete _static_ that has filled Beth’s head at the words. “That’s not much my thing, but it’s really interesting to write. You know, all the physical sensations and whatnot, like the heat and softness and-”

“Ashley I will _pay_ you to shut up.” So this is what it feels like, to have her sins crawl up her back? Like her skeleton turning itself inside out while sweet, introvert, tongue-tied around her crush, so very obviously vanilla Ashley openly admits to writing vore for money. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you just _please_ stop detailing it.”

She laughs. _Actually_ laughs right to her face. Sneaky fucker. How come Beth doesn’t have a single normal friend? Wait, is _she_ the normal friend? Has been Beth the one (1) functional lesbian friend all along?

“You are very much _welcome_.” Ashley jokes, lowering up her pen. “I’d tell you to be careful who you peg as what, but I don’t think you’re the pegging type.”

Oh, _fuck_ off. Beth sticks her tongue out at her. “Terrible. Unfollowed. Blocked. This friendship is terminated. You’ll receive your final paycheck of friendship on saturday, now never come back to this job.”

They both laugh at that, at the silliness of it all. Beth doesn’t know what she would do without Ashley, without her ragtag bunch of trolls. How badly would things have to go for them to part ways?

“Alright, I’ll leave you to your… _research_.” Beth lightly pats Ashley’s shoulder. “I’m gonna try to find my girlfriend. See you later!”

Ashley nods and waves at her, lowers her gaze to take some more notes. This sure was an… eye-opening conversation.

Now though, where’s Sam…?

…

Seriously, _where_ is she?

“Beeeeeth.” an arm swings around Beth’s shoulders. Not Sam’s arm, mind you, but there are few enough people at this party that Emily might still be able to help. “How you doing?”

Oh, oooh boy. Touchy feely Emily. A tactile Emily is a tipsy Emily. And a tipsy Emily is a dangerous Emily.

Then again, Emily is dangerous 24/7. She’s a cat in human skin this way.

“Pretty good. Having fun.” Beth smiles. “Say, have you seen Sam? I’m looking for her.”

“She’s still with Jess and Hannah. They’re playing dress-up.” Emily pouts, a calculated fake jealous face. Definitively had a couple wine glasses. “Leaving little old me all alone for my own shopping.” Her tone is incredibly over-dramatic. The woman would _shine_ in a musical, in Beth’s humble opinion. “But say, since you’re here, would you mind helping me choose some-”

“No.” Beth immediately cuts.

Emily raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “No?”

“No. No offense, all the watching and talking is fun, but I’m like… the absolute last person you want feedback from.” Beth makes a vague gesture at her everything. “My fashion sense is futchier. And no offense but you’re not really my type, so I can’t even bullshit by telling you what’s making me gayer.”

Emily makes what can only be described as a “:(“ face. If Beth was any braver, she would snap a picture of that. “Aw. Alright, fair enough then.” Then she gives Beth a smirk and lightly elbows her side. “Let me guess, your type is blonde, dorky and buff as shit?”

“Callout culture needs to end.” Beth deadpans. It’s a blessing that Jessica quit cheerleading a while back, because otherwise Beth would keep getting distracted in her presence.

“Never.” Emily taps her shoulder. “Send Jessica my way when you find her, I have some _things_ to tell her.” She says with a tone that carries nothing but mischief. “I’m gonna see what Ashley’s up to.”

Predictably, Beth finds Jessica with Sam. And an equally predictably squirming, rather under-dressed Hannah.

“Having fun, ladies?”

Her sister’s head snaps up, breath halting in surprise and cheeks turning red in shame. “Beth!”

Sam’s face breaks in a soft smile at her sight. “Very much so.” she moves closer to Beth and casually kisses her cheek. “You were looking for something?”

“Just you.” Beth briefly nuzzles her hair- oh, the blessing of her having a girlfriend shorter than she is- and turns to Jessica. “Oh, by the way, Emily was looking for you.”

While the taller blonde excuses herself, Beth draws her girlfriend in her arms and turns to Hannah. “And how are _you_ doing? Found anything you liked since I left?”

Her sister sputters and raise her hands, as if she wanted to cover herself up but realized that it was kind of stupid- after all, it was nothing Beth hadn’t seen, and even in the off chance that Beth was into lingerie (just thinking about it made her want to laugh) Beth was certainly not going to react to Hannah wearing it. “I, uh, well… uh, yeah. I, did.”

“Dark blue’s the right color for your family skintone.” Sam comment nonchalantly. Her hand slides down Beth’s arm, until they find her fingers to lace with hers. Sam’s palm is warm.

Beth doesn’t really have any choice but to shrug. “I guess.” The only real thing she can review is that this bra keeps Hannah’s shoulder uncovered, which shows off her tattoo, so that is… probably good. Honestly, the whole thing looks like quite the hassle to put on. Might as well go all the way to wear cool cosplays if you’re gonna wear wannabe shibari fragile silk costumes, if you ask her.

“I think I’m gonna… buy this one.” Hannah says low, fiddling with a lace strap. She shoots a glance at Sam, then at Beth. “Are you gonna buy one too?”

Don’t laugh don’t laugh don’t laugh-

_Mission failed._

“ _God_ no.” Beth manages to spit out between snickers. “I just- _no_ . I have _standards_.” Very, very low standards, but that’s no reason to grab a shovel and dig deeper.

Beth supposes she should feel bad about kinkshaming her own sister, but considering the amount of “did you get too tied up to show up on time?” “show me the ropes” “what did Sam rope you into” jokes Hannah has been making recently Beth feels like it's free real estate.

(At least Hannah's jokes has finally made her clear her internet history)

“We'll let you change back, then.” Sam tugs at her arm gently. Her smile is so beautiful it looks like a star. God, Beth loves this woman so much. “I think Jessica and Emily are having a competitions over there? Can't really tell with the distance. Wanna check it out?”

Why, _does_ Beth want to check out two confident pretty friends in revealing clothes?

Sam laughs when she tugs her along.

 

* * *

 

This is how the rest of the party goes; some booze, some food, lots and lots of nudity. Ashley asking awkward questions relative to the feeling of the garments, and pulling her beanie to her face when Jessica poked fun at her. Jessica climbing on a table and declaiming ancient poetry in nothing but a tight bra.

Overall, good times.

They come home exhausted and maybe a little tipsy, but happy.

(More than usual, that is, because Beth is still reeling over the fact that she has a _home_ she shares with Sam. It's smaller than the Washington house, and every so often Sam and Beth realize that they're lacking some essential everyday tool and have to go shopping, but it's hers. It's _theirs.)_

They fall asleep in each other's arms, still dressed.

 

* * *

 

It isn't until the next morning that Beth realizes Sam brought something from the party in her purse.

She emerges slowly, the pillow like goo around her head. Very, very tempting goo. Almost begging for her to go back to sleep. The fluffy blankets seem to be calling her name, inviting her back into unconsciousness.

With a grunt, Beth rolls on her side, pawing at… nothing.

Hhhh. Sam is up already, then. Sam _always_ wakes up first. Goddamn morning people.

Beth rolls back on her left and blindly extends a hand to pat her nightstand. Lamp, cup, keys… ah, there! Phone!!!

She cracks open an eye and glance at the screen- ouch ouch ouch _too bright_. Goddamn. Fucking. Urrrrgh.

Okay. Okay. Rubs your eyes. Try again.

...11:23 am?

Well, that’s much earlier than Beth would have thought. Maybe Sam _is_ rubbing off on her. Outside the bedroom, she means. Though she also-

Hhhhh this is way too early to think of that. Beth’s imagination is wayy too vivid when she just wakes up, and much as it saddens her to give up on it, Beth would much rather see her girlfriend than rub one out to her right now.

Beth sits up, reluctantly leaving the mothering floofiness of the mattress. Her whole body feels so heavy, urggh.

“Sam?” she calls weakly. She gets no answers. “Saaam?” she tries again, a little louder.

“In the kitchen!” she finally hears back. Good, for a second, Beth was worried her girlfriend had decided to go jogging the day after a big party.

That’s one of Beth’s favorite things, with her and Sam’s shared apartment; contrary to literally any other Washington residence, when you call for someone, they’ll usually be in hearing range.

(That, and the fact that it’s _her and Sam’s shared apartment_ . It’s Beth’s. And it’s Sam’s. It’s home for Beth and her girlfriend. God, Beth will never be tired to state this. _It’s her and Sam’s shared apartment_. Just thinking this brings a smile to her face.)

“I’m coming!” Beth yells back. Slowly, she gets off the bed and- did she go to sleep with her dress on? Aw, man, she hopes she didn’t tear anything. She wouldn’t mind that much, but she doesn’t want to get another lecture from Sam about _damned rich people_ and _just because you can get another one doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of your things, Beth_.

Oh, well. Taking it off is easy enough- and oh so satisfying. Fancy dresses look good but are so… constricting. Next time, Beth will suggest they go as tux gfs.

She makes her way to the closet (literally, not figuratively. One would have to be very oblivious and straight not to notice Beth’s big lesbiab energy.), intending to change into something comfier, when she bumps into a bag.

More precisely, Sam’s bag.

A sight that, normally, Beth would ignore, because she’s stark naked and dead tired at 11:41 am on a sunday morning.

But a flash of blue catches her eye.

A _frilly_ flash of blue.

… Sam doesn’t own anything lacy now, does she?

Beth knows she shouldn’t rummage through her gf’s belonging, but… there’s no arm in a quick look if it’s just laying there, right?

So Beth crouches down and opens Sam’s bag, uncovering…

laces-

so many laces-

oh, stocking too?-

okay that’s an unnecessarily complicated design for underwear-

oh, wow.

…

Well. Didn’t know Sam was into that, but Beth guesses everyone has their quirks, weird as they are. Can she even talk about others being weird? Feels a little like a kettle calling the pot back.( Or is the saying the other way around?)

 

Though it _is_ odd that Sam would buy this bra size. Maybe wearing sport bras all the time made her forget her own size? Because she’s going to be way too loose in this.

… Hold on, Beth _has_ seen this exact set of lingerie before.

…… on _Hannah_.

…

…….

Urgggh, it’s way too early to play irl professor Layton.

“Saaaaaam?”

“Yes honey?” she hears back, distantly.

“Did you buy anything last night?”

For a few second, there is silence. Beth almost asks again, in case Sam didn’t hear.

Then there’s a crash, the unmistakable sound of banging pots, and rushed footsteps toward her.

It’s on days like this that it really hits Beth that her girlfriend is _super fit_ , considering how fast she goes from the kitchen to slamming the bedroom door open.

“I can explain!” Sam almost screams- is she? Is she flustered? Is it the legendary flustered Sam, so rare that even Beth has only seen her a handful of times? “It’s just-” Sam blinks rapidly, her voice trailing off. “...Why are you naked?”

Oh, yeah. There’s that, too.

“I was gonna get changed.” she explains. Then she lifts up the… garments. “So, uh. Done some shopping?”

And Sam is looking down again, her hands fiddling with each other. “Okay, so, uh, I, well… Iiiiii thought you’d look cute in those.”

…

Huh.

Beth supposes she should react more than that, but she’s naked at _11:58 am on a sunday morning after a party_ , so all Beth can think is: huh.

It’s okay though, because Sam pretty much does the whole conversation by herself.

“I mean! You don’t have to if you don’t want to!!” she waves her hands rapidly. “I know I didn’t ask, I just thought I’d hang onto those for a while, but like, don’t feel pressured or anything-”

“Sam.”

Her mouth closes immediately.

“Look. Not gonna lie, this… really isn’t my thing.” Beth runs a hand through her hair. In another world, a much more awake Beth would have directly refused, maybe asked for some time to think about it. But a sleepy Beth is much more open-minded. “But hey, can’t hurt to try, right?”

Sam’s face actually _lights up_. “Really?”

God, she’s so beautiful. Beth loves her so much. “Sure, if you make me breakfast today.” she jokes. Sam indulges her often enough, at worst they’ll just stop and cuddle. “And… if you ask me with your dom voice.”

Sam frowns, seemingly taking a second to see what Beth means. “Ah, erm, you mean…” she closes her eyes, breathes in. When she speaks again, her voice is much huskier. “Will you be a good girl and model for me, honey?”

O-oh.

_Gets her every times._

 

* * *

 

Itchy.

Beth squirms slightly, the feeling of laces foreign on her skin. For all the dumb things she’s done, with her siblings and her friends, Beth is positive she has _never_ felt more awkward in her entire life.

This is… stupid. Beth could probably wax a book or two of poetry over how ridiculous the whole thing is, but in the end it boils down to that: this is stupid. Completely, utterly, irredeemably dumb. At least, if it wasn’t specifically appealing to Beth, the lingerie _fit_ on Jessica and Emily; the two of them are built like top models, and have the confident gait to back it up. Beth is… not. She’s not femme enough for it to look natural on her, and not butch enough to play up with the contrast.

God, it’s like puberty all over again, looking in the mirror to find a body that barely feels like your own and playing dress-up to end up with the cringiest result possible.

Beth is too proud to cry over something as petty as her own appearance in underwear, but damn if she doesn’t want to.

“Everything okay in there Beth?” Beth starts when Sam’s voice reaches her from behind the door. She’s been so deep in her own self-consciousness she’d forgotten who she’d agreed to do this for. “Is it the wrong size?”

“Nah, it’s good.” Beth calls back. Alright, alright, no more moping around. Even if Beth does end up looking as terrible as she thinks, well, at least she would have tried. Besides, it wouldn’t be the worst sex thing they’d have attempted to do and failed at. (They still haven’t found the keys to these damn handcuffs.) “I’m coming!”

“Well, hopefully, we both will.”

Beth snorts at that, some nervousness slipping off her shoulders. God, what a dork. Beth loves her so much.

Okay, okay. Here goes nothing.

Beth takes a deep breath and steps out of the closet.

She sees Sam looking up to see her. She sees the blonde’s eyes widen ever-so-slightly, sees her mouth fall open in a quiet _oh._

This… is good, right? This is a good reaction?

Self-consciousness overcomes Beth, and she clasps her arms around- stomach, chest, whatever she can cover.

 _That_ makes Sam speak up.

“Wait up!” she raises a hand. Then, she closes it into a fist and coughs into it, embarrassed at how desperate she sounded. “I mean, keep your hands on your sides. I wanna see you.”

Hh,,,,,,, fine,,,,

Beth complies reluctantly. In a vague attempt to feel less ridiculous, she straightens her back, trying to hide her nervousness. Fake it till you make it must also apply in the bedroom, right?

“Turn around. Twirl some for me.” Sam says- asks- orders, really, with _that_ tone that makes Beth shiver.

Okay. Okay. Mmmmmaybe she has an effect on Sam like this?

Beth obeys mindlessly, turning to let Sam see her under every angles, but all she can think of is: what would Jessica do in this situation?

“Come over here.” Sam says with a velvet voice. Her cheeks are tinted red. Is she getting aroused?

Is Beth sexy?

_What would Jessica do?_

Now, that’s an easy one.

“Are you sure?” Beth’s voice may tremble a little with hesitation, but she likes to think she got the teasy part right. “I mean, I got through the trouble of putting this on, you could watch some more…”

For emphasis, she brings her hands to her own chest, framing each breast with her palms to prop them up. Then, nonchalantly ( _appearing_ nonchalant.) she slides them down her sides to her hips, then lets her fingers toy with the waistband of the panties.

(It kind of itches. Beth pretends her girlfriend is the one touching her.)

Sam audibly sucks in a breath.

_Bingo?_

“Beth,” Sam’s voice cracks. Her voice _actually_ cracks. “ _come over here._ ” she repeats. But there’s no anger. There is desire, first and foremost, and a slight hint of restraint like a jenga tower around the endgame.

Beth wants to see it _break_.

She smiles, as cockily and tauntingly as she physically can, and she answers. “ _Make me._ ”

Sam’s pupils blow _wide-_

she jumps up like a tiger and _pounces_ on Beth- and the next thing the brunette knows, she can feel the cold wall against her skin.

“I-”

Strong hands grab her wrists, and _shove_ them on the sides of her head.

“They- better stay here.” Sam _growls_ to her ear- before moving her hands on Beth, Beth’s chest and Beth’s ass and _holy shiiit._

The lacy fabric doesn’t do much to Beth herself, but Sam seems to be determined to touch all, _all of her_ , _everywhere_.

“S-Sam…”

The blonde’s head snaps her, chin on top of Beth’s breasts. Her gaze has the intensity of fire.

“ _Get down here._ ” That’s the only warning Beth gets- hands find the back of her neck and _pull_ her down, shoving her into a rough kiss.

O-oh boy. O-oh god.

Sam breaks away from her lips, panting. Beth is positive her lips have her girlfriend’s teeth marked on them.

“S-so,” she stutters, breathless. “D-do I look g-good?”

Sam smiles. It’s teasing, a little, but mostly it’s genuine. _Loving_.

“Yeah.” She sets her lips on Beth’s cheek, softly. “Sexy as hell. I love you.”

She dips her head back down to pepper the top of her chest in kisses, right above her bra.

“C-can I, touch you?” Beth asks. Many, _many_ playtime sessions taught her to _always_ ask permission first.

Sam hums. “You _may_ .” her palms set on Beth’s waist, fingers shamelessly tracing the pattern of her panties. She’ll have to wear those again. She’ll _definitely_ have to wear those again.

Beth runs her hands through Sam’s hair, trying to draw her closer, trying to hold herself up, trying to- something, anything, she doesn’t know. Her head is swimming, too hot to think straight, and it occurs to her that Sam could ask anything of her right now, Beth would do it. _Beth would do it_.

She opens her mouth to ask- plead- beg, but only a moan comes out when Sam’s fingers slip in her underwear.

“So wet…” she hears the whisper against her skin. A tongue trails up her collarbone, to the side of her neck.

“F-for you, al~ways.” Beth rocks her hips against Sam’s fingers, back and forth, back and forth.

“Call my name.” the blonde _nips_ at her- a short-lived but sharp pain. “ _Call my name, Beth._ ”

_Call my name. Call my name. Call my name._

Lips under her jaw, _sucking_ under her jaws, cold cold wall warm warm body-

 _Call my name, Beth._ **_Call my name._ **

Tongue in her mouth, thumb at her clit-

 **_Call my name_ **.

“S-S _am!!_ ” Beth cries out finally, _finally_ , her whole body shaking and shuddering and-

and then she collapses.

Sam, bless her heart, catches her when her knees give way under her. “Whoa, whoa there.”

She rubs Beth’s back with her free hand while she catches her breath. “Doing okay?”

“N...never better.”  Breathe in. Breathe out. Hold onto Sam. “H… help me… kneel d… down.”

With a quick kiss on the forehead, Sam complies, gently guiding Beth down. “You sure you okay?” she asks, concerned. “If you can’t stand I can carry you to the bed.”

Beth shakes her head. “No, no, I’m alright.”  She looks up at Sam- she looks so tall from down there.

“I just… I wanted to…” Ah, fuck it.

Beth raises her hands and take hold of Sam’s belt. “Can I?”

The blonde’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but she makes no move to stop her. “Oh, uh, absolutely!” She says hastily. Then, embarrassed, she closes her hand into a fist and coughs into it, trying to regain composure. “I mean… be a good girl and go ahead, Beth.”

The slip-up makes Beth snort as she helps her girlfriend drop the pants. What an absolute dork. She loves her so much.

Beth doesn’t think she’ll ever be tired of making her gasp.

It’s a game. It’s a game of hide and seek, a game of _where was your spot again? Where does it make your toes curl?_

_Oh, there it is._

It’s a game, a very, very fun game. One Beth had become very, very good at.

Sam forces Beth’s head closer, and the brunette smirks. _very, very good at._

“You’re… so good, Beth…” a high-pitched moan interrupts her. “so g-good to me… such a good girl…”

Good girl good girl she’s a good girl

She’s _Sam’s_ good girl.

The grip in her hair tightens, so Beth pushes the flat of her tongue on Sam’s clit and _drags it_.

Sam comes with her name on her lips.

 _She’s very, very good at this game_.

“You good?” Beth asks, carefully getting up on her feet- she doesn’t want to accidentally knock down Sam’s fragile balance.

The blonde nods, flushed. “We should… _definitely_ break out the lingerie again another time.” she breathes in, breathes out, then glances at Beth with shy eyes. “I mean… if you’re okay with that?”

“Honestly?” Beth gently takes one of Sam’s hands. It’s warm and sweaty. She slides her fingers between Sam’s. “I’m down. It was fun.” She’d rather not have it be part of their regular sexy routines, but every once in a while? She definitely isn’t opposed.

The lingerie itself doesn’t do much for her, but seeing Sam full of hunger and desire for her…

“Wanna hit the showers now?” Beth smiles. “You can even get me naked, if you want.”

“ _Yes_.” Sam squeezes her hand. “Always. This doesn’t even have to be a question. I will _always_ be up to strip my beautiful girlfriend from beautiful garment.”

The eagerness makes Beth laugh. She kisses the corners of Sam’s smile.

“I love you.”

Today is a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing tumblr is versegm, you can also find sme archived until dawn posts @fnaf-dcmk-ud!!


End file.
